


A Family in Space

by FlamingRedAnon



Series: Rave Family [4]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Randy goes feral this time, Rave, based on the free man path with lots of changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingRedAnon/pseuds/FlamingRedAnon
Summary: Right Hand Man kidnaps Henry in the darkness of night. Randy and Terrence, alongside a friend, want their son back.
Relationships: Randy Radman/Terrence Suave
Series: Rave Family [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963951
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	A Family in Space

Henry Stickmin looked out his small apartment window, the snow that was falling earlier had started to let up, which was good. Galeforce had given Henry two weeks off so he could spend Christmas with his dads and Henry was set to leave in the morning to surprise them early. A darker surprise though awaited Henry as something crashed through his door. Henry couldn't believe it, it was that Right Hand Man he fought on the Toppat Airship, but half his face was covered in cybernetics, with an evil red glow coming from his now cybernetic left eye. Before Henry could even think of fighting back, Right had grabbed Henry with his robotic right arm and flung him across the room, causing him to bust his head open pretty bad. Right's assault didn't stop there as he kicked Henry back across the room before one good punch to the face knocked Henry clean out. Right swooped the unconscious man in his arms and flew out the window, before being teleported back to the safety of the Toppat Space Station.

\---

Randy Radman Suave enjoyed the holidays, especially being allowed by his husband, Terrence Suave, to decorate the house. And boy did Randy love to decorate, their small house being filled to the brim with lights and tinsel. Terrence just enjoyed the joy the holidays brought to Randy and this year being able to spend it not only with Randy, but their son Henry as well. While they did text and video call each other when they could due to Henry being a Government solider, being able to actually hug his son and being there face to face was always better. Terrence's phone rang and he picked up, not knowing the horrible news on the other end "Mr Suave, its Hubert Galeforce, we need you and your husband to come by your son's apartment, we are afraid Henry has been kidnapped." Terrence rumbled back "Who kidnapped my boy?!" An audible sigh was heard from the other end before Galeforce answered "Right Hand Man, who we thought was killed, is back as a cyborg of sorts. Please just get here when you and your husband can, I can explain better then." Galeforce hung up and for what seemed like forever, a horrible silence filled the house. Their son, their little diamond was taken from his own home, by an old enemy out for blind vengeance.

It didn't take long for Randy and Terrence to arrive at Henry's apartment where they met up with Galeforce, who had two of Henry's friends and coworkers, Rupert and Charles with them. The apartment looked terrible, like someone had thrown a bag a rocks at everything in there, except everyone in the room knew it was far worse. Galeforce started speaking as they were all looking at all the damage done "The main problem we are facing is that the Right Hand Man and the Toppats have hidden in a base out in space. We only have one prototype ship that can fly into space and no one currently wanting to go-" "Terry and I'll will go, give us weapons and supplies and we'll go get our son back and make Right Hand Dead Man suffer." Randy said, interrupting Galeforce. Charles chimed in "Henry is like a brother to me and soldiers don't leave other soldiers behind sir. I'm willing to take on this mission as well, the sooner we rescue Henry, the better." Galeforce thought for a bit, putting himself in the fathers' shoes on the whole situation before speaking up "Just know that if you all do this, you three will be responsible for whatever happens once you are in space. This mission would be for all official purposes off the record." Terrence spoke up "Understood sir, now can we go to this prototype and prepare?" Randy and Charles nodded in agreement, know time was of the essence.

\---

Night was setting fast at the Government base Galeforce had the ship at, with the last of the supplies were being loaded on the prototype ship. Terrence, Randy and Charles were being geared up with specially made nano suits that would let them breathe in space, with a spare one being readied for when they found Henry. Galeforce gave the all clear once everything was ready and the trio were off in space soon after. Terrence and Randy had decided they would split into two groups, Terrence would look for Henry and rescue him while Randy would look for Right Hand Dick and "have a small word" with the cyborg. Once they got close enough to the massive station, Terrence and Randy activated their suits and headed off into the station by an overlooked opening.

Once inside, Terrence and Randy found a layout of the station... plastered on a wall because the Toppats clearly thought that something like that couldn't be used against them at all, and they split off. Terrence went towards the holding cells, easily fighting off the Toppat goons clearly not prepared for an attack from a pissed off father. After clearing out the area and taking care of the very few guards that were actually armed, Terrence started opening the cells one by one until he found Henry's cell and opened it. Henry looked awful, he was hanging from the cell by his arms, with a horrible gash on his head and a very bruised right eye that was closed shut, among what looked to be fresh wounds littered throughout his poor body. Terrence was easily able to get the restraints off and caught Henry before he hit the ground. Henry only let out a scratchy "Dad?" before slipping into unconsciousness due to all his injures. Terrence let out a small "I'm here kid" as he got the nano suit on Henry and got it activated, before gently lifting his son into his arms and headed back to the prototype ship.

Meanwhile, Randy was on a war path, killing any foolish Toppats that stood in his way of Right Hand Tinman. He finally found the bastard in the cafeteria and before Right could even turn around to face the man, Randy had made Right's head into confetti with the high powered gun he brought with him, not wanting to give Right any opening to attack. What few Toppats were left either went into hiding or started running to the escape pods, apparently these Toppats never heard the stories of Randy the Party Animal. After making sure Right Hand Cupcake wasn't rising from the grave anymore, Randy headed back to rendezvous with the others.

\---

Charles had radioed Galeforce to have a medical team ready after seeing just how bad Henry was scrapped up. Terrence had wrapped Henry up in his coat and when Randy returned, they set off. Charles saw all the blood that covered Randy and asked "Are you hurt in anyway sir, that is alot of blood on you." Randy only replied "I'm fine little dude, this isn't my blood all over me." Charles let out an awkward chuckle before he resumed flying. Once they landed, medical staff swiftly grabbed Henry and took him to med bay.

Terrence and Randy waited in the makeshift waiting room for what seemed like forever before some doctors appeared with an update. Henry was stable but would need to stay in med bay for atleast two to four weeks with how bad alot of his injuries were, and that they were lucky they rescued him when they did. Terrence thanked the doctors and pulled Randy into a hug, tears rolling down his face.

After a week, Terrence and Randy were allowed to visit Henry. Henry gave his dads a small wave from his left hand as they all gathered around him. Most of his body was still wrapped up, with his right eye covered with an eye patch, but he was still able to give his dads a soft smile throughout all the injuries. Terrence promised once they released Henry that they would properly celebrate Christmas as a family and even have Randy bake him his favorite chocolate chip cookies. They couldn't hug Henry directly, but Terrence and Randy both held on to Henry's hand and gave it a soft squeeze. Their little diamond might be injured, but he was alive and the bastard that caused it wasn't, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
